


I will wait, I will wait for you

by fathomlessspite



Series: Watching You Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomlessspite/pseuds/fathomlessspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey!” Stiles smiled at him from where he stood on Chris’s porch step.  Hair grown out, taller and a little broader in the shoulder; he looked older certainly.  Except for the eyes, his eyes were the same; they had always been much too old for someone so young.  Now however they were sparkling with mischief and he wasn’t bothering to hide the grin tugging at his lips, though Chris was sure Stiles’s had his hands deep in his pockets to conceal nervous energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will wait, I will wait for you

Chris wondered idly if he should have expected this. Teenagers were supposed to be fickle, and it had seemed that way over the past year Chris watched from afar, or heard second hand what Stiles was up to. Their paths had crossed occasionally, as the town’s resident hunter and the human member of the local werewolf pack it was inevitable. But they had kept their distance.

Distance was a good thing. Chris hadn’t been thinking straight that summer, after everything went to hell. He had just lost his sister, his wife and his father and was on shaky ground with his daughter. Basically life had sucked as he was sure Stiles would have described it, and watching out for Stiles had given him a purpose. A purpose which had skewed when he had become more attached than he should have done. 

Attached to his daughter’s underage classmate, son of the sheriff, member of a werewolf pack. All of these things were not good. Luckily they had come to their senses before it progressed too far – or to be honest before they got caught. After a narrow escape with Scott and Alison, Stiles had been the first to voice what they had both been thinking. They needed to stop seeing each other, completely and totally zero contact.

Stiles had maybe mentioned something about when he turned eighteen but Chris had dismissed it as the naivety of youth. A year on, he had assumed Stiles would have forgotten all about the brief and ill advised connection they had made over grief and fear and loneliness.

And yet....

“Hey!” Stiles smiled at him from where he stood on Chris’s porch step. Hair grown out, taller and a little broader in the shoulder; he looked older certainly. Except for the eyes, his eyes were the same; they had always been much too old for someone so young. Now however they were sparkling with mischief and he wasn’t bothering to hide the grin tugging at his lips, though Chris was sure Stiles’s had his hands deep in his pockets to conceal nervous energy.

“Hi?”

They stood there for a few more moments and Stiles’s shoulders slumped a little.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” he asked with a hopeful smile. 

Chris thought about Alison sitting at the table in the kitchen studying. “No,” he said.

“Right,” Stiles nodded to himself before he looked back up and met Chris’s gaze. “I’ll invite you out then.”

“What?”

“Out. For a drink or some food, or just a drive. Something.”

“Stiles...”

“Chris, come on.”

“I don’t understand,” Chris replied. “Why are you here?”

“It was my birthday a few months ago,” Stiles said. “I just thought- I thought we could...” he trailed off. “But I guess it has been a while, I’m sure you don’t still want to- Don’t know what I was thinking I’ll just go.”

“Stiles,” Chris said, he reached out and grabbed Stiles’s wrist. “You’ve dated people. It seemed like you had moved on.”

“No! Well yes, but- Did you expect me to wait for you? I would have done, I just through the whole point was for me to do the whole teenager/life experience thing.”

“So you’ve done...that.”

“Yes.”

“And you still want to...?” Christ trailed off. He dropped Stiles’s wrist and gestured between them. 

Stiles took a step closer and smiled. “Yes.”

Chris was silent for a few moments. He glanced back behind him into the house and then looked again at Stiles. He took a breath and really looked at Stiles. Chris had been lonely and grief stricken before, but that didn’t change that Stiles was...Stiles. It felt good to be around him, and maybe that hadn’t been healthy before because those were probably the only times he was happy. But now, now things were better, and Stiles was here

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Chris smiled. He reached out again and pulled Stiles towards him and into his arms. He turned his head and buried his face in Stiles’s hair.

“Chris.” Stiles pulled back a bit and framed Chris’s face with his hands. Christ took a step forward, Stiles a step back to prevent them from toppling over, and reached behind him to pull the front door closed.

And then Stiles grinned, “Awesome,” and pulled Chris into a kiss. It was slow and soft, it was more chaste than Chris would have expected. But that was just Stiles all over. Somehow he always managed to defy expectations, the hyperactive human teenager amongst werewolves and hunters who was somehow calm at the centre of the storm.

Chris still didn’t understand how this had really happened, but it didn’t really matter right now. He was finished with saying no, with ignoring it and it looked like Stiles was too.

Stiles pulled back and smiled at him softly, not the manic ecstatic grin of a moment ago, but a quiet smile which made Chris feel warm inside in a way he thought he was years past being able to feel.

“Can I come in?” Stiles asked.

“You could, but Alison is in the kitchen.”

“Right.” Stiles sighed and nuzzled Chris’s jaw, warm breath paradoxically making Chris shiver.

Stiles guided Chris to sit down on the step and with a wicked little smile straddled him and sat down on Chris’s lap. Chris glanced back to the door and back at Stiles before pulling Stiles in for another kiss.

Chris let his hands wander under Stiles’s shirt, up his back over warm skin. When they parted for air Stiles’s pupils were blown wide, his hair a mess, his mouth ... Chris probably looked as dishevelled but he was sure Stiles wore it better than he did.

They just breathed for a moment before Stiles spoke.

“So I have to drive up to see this college at the weekend. My dad’s working but it’s far enough that he didn’t want me to drive back afterward by myself so I’m staying in town and driving back the next day...” he trailed off and looked at Chris hopefully.

“Who’s paying for this hotel room?” Chris asked.

“Me, definitely me. Not my dad. I’m paying for it, I-”

“Okay,” Chris laughed and covered Stiles’s mouth with his hand. “Sounds good.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, muffled by Chris’s fingers. Chris pulled his hand back and smiled.

“Yeah,” he said and kissed Stiles again.

“I’ve been thinking,” Chris said a few minutes later, “I’ve been thinking about maybe moving away from Beacon Hills for a bit. Alison is going away for college. My cousin and his family have got the town covered; things are mostly settled with Hale and his pack.”

“Yeah? Where were you thinking?” Stiles asked nonchalantly.

“Not too far I guess, I’ll want to keep the house and be able to come back if I need to.”

“For supernatural related emergencies,” Stiles added.

“Exactly.”

“I hear it’s a pretty nice area around the campus I’m visiting next weekend. Maybe whilst I’m on my tour you could look around?” Stiles eyes darted away and back, then away from Chris again.

“Maybe I will,” Chris smiled and pulled Stiles back to him.


End file.
